1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the storage of recording media and particularly to the manipulation of disc-shaped records incident to the efficient and safe removal from and return to storage of such records. More specifically, this invention is directed to improvements in storage systems for recording media, especially containers wherein disc-shaped records are supported on carriers which are relatively moveable to present the records for use. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While not limited thereto in its utility, the present invention is particularly well suited for use in the manipulation, particularly the storage, of that form of optically read recording media known in the art as a "compact disc". Also, while again not limited thereto in its utility, the present invention is suitable for use in the environment of a motor vehicle where it is desirable that the user need pay but minimal attention to the functions of removing a disc from storage and returning a disc to storage.
Storage systems for recording media which are suitable for vehicle installation are known in the art. Such a storage system is, for example, shown in copending application Ser. No. 936,146. In the known storage systems, the record media are supported on carrier or transport members which are individually movable relative to a housing between an inserted or stored position, wherein the transport member and its contents are effectively within a protective housing, and an ejected position, where the transport member is positioned to present a record media carried thereby for retrieval from storage for use. A disadvantage of the prior art storage systems resides in the fact that, when a record media is to be returned to storage, a multi-step procedure must be followed. This relatively complicated procedure has the potential for distracting the user from other tasks and thus is undesirable. To be more specific, in order to afford protection to stored record media, it is customary practice for each of the transport members on which they are supported to be associated with a front wall or cover defining member. These front wall members cover the open side of the storage system housing when all of the transport members are in the inserted, i.e., record media storage, position. When a transport member is selected and moved to the ejected position, the front wall member associated therewith will desirably move upwardly or downwardly so that it will not interfere with the user grasping the record media and withdrawing it from the transport member. When it is desired to return a record media to storage on a transport member, the user must first insert the record media onto the transport member, then bring the cover member back into the closed position and finally insert the transport member into the housing. This relatively complicated series of movements is, for the reason noted above, undesirable.
It has been suggested that the above-discussed problem be rectified by providing a record media storage container in which the housing opening is only partly closed by cover members. This solution is depicted in published European Application No. 0,119,320, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,415, and is deemed aesthetically unsatisfactory.